


Bless

by scarscarchurro



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: All mistakes are mine, Chronic Pain, Everyone is Trans until proven otherwise, Fluff, M/M, Might feel rushed near the end, No Beta, SO MUCH FLUFF, Soft boys being soft, as I wanted to finish it as a borthday gift to myself lol, it's fluff, maybe some hinted polynien, projecting pain onto caduceus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 14:11:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20640488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarscarchurro/pseuds/scarscarchurro
Summary: Caduceus is late for breakfast. The nien get worried and Caleb goes up to check what is keeping him.





	Bless

**Author's Note:**

> Second guessing my German the entire time I write this as it has been. A decade. :keymash: Hope this is enjoyable!

Caleb wasn't a comforter and Caduceus didn't expect the wizard to offer comfort. 

That being said it didn’t mean that Caduceus was surprised when a red faced smooth shaven Caleb climbed up through the hatch in the floor. 

The others had probably grown worried when Caduceus wasn’t busy in the kitchen preparing their breakfast. They’d either sent Caleb up or the human had come up willingly. 

Caduceus hoped the latter was true. 

"Caduceus?" He called. 

He looked nice in his new purple coat with his hair pulled messily back. Caleb had always looked nice even scruffy and covered in dirt. 

Caduceus smiled a little and shifted his body a bit against the tree. He'd fallen asleep in the little reading nook he made for Caleb, but an uncomfortably sharp pain in his knee was making moving from the spot difficult. 

His knee wasn't the only thing making movement difficult. There were various sharp pains that were crippling him as they often did when the weather began to be far too chilly. A fine fur covered body only helped so much when the cold was trying to take over his bones. 

A slumbering Frumpkin, who had settled down in the firbolg's lap, also only helped regulate heat by so much. 

Which Caduceus wondered something as he stared down at the warm rumbling fae creature in his lap. 

Could fae creatures sense pain that was not that of their bonded wizard or bard? 

And did Caleb actually not know where Caduceus was even though Caduceus could not remember if Frumpkin had been up there the night before?

"Caduceus?" Caleb called out again. 

Caduceus could just see the human climbing further up the hatch. He should respond. 

He fell back against the tree with a solid THUNK and looked to Frumpkin who purred and rubbed his face against Caduceus' wrist. 

Sparkling eyes stared at Caduceus and then… the cat poofed. 

" _ Schatz, was ist... _ " Caleb's head peeked around the tree, he furrowed his brow at the sight of Caduceus, little wrinkles forming against his forehead, and blue eyes darting up and down Caduceus' form. "Are you hurt?" He quickly crawled into the little alcove, careful of touching Caduceus. 

"Just uncomfortable aches," said Caduceus, shifting a little and whimpering as his back pain flared. “I made the mistake of sleeping in the cold.” He chuckled a little to cover up the trace of pain.

Caleb's brow furrowed even more and the corners of his lips turned down in a frown. "Let's bring you downstairs, ja? Sit you up in a comfortable warm place and I can read to you." 

What was Caleb going to read? Spells out of spell books? Mushroom recipes? That smutty book of Jester's? They had a lot of smutty books. 

Caduceus smiled at the thought. Caleb would be embarrassed to read that out loud, but he was always so cute when his cheeks were tomato red and his voice was pitched. "That doesn't sound too bad… but how are we getting downstairs?"

Caleb cleared his throat, then pulled out his copper wire, and began tracing the arcane symbols in the air. He aimed the message spell down. "Nott, get Jester and tell her assistance is needed on the roof." 

Caduceus tilted his head toward Caleb, his hands shook a little in his lap, he quickly tried to calm their tremors, and asked, "Can I rest my head on you until they get up here?" 

Caleb pocketed the wire and blinked at Caduceus. "Of course,  _ Schatz _ ." The wizard scooted closer and wrapped his arms around Caduceus. 

Caduceus shoved his nose into the human's neck and sniffed loudly between the juncture of jaw and throat. 

Caduceus loved Caleb's scent. Earthy, yet crisp, with maybe trace amounts of whatever soap he had used the last time he'd bathed. 

It might be lavender. Caduceus was aware Caleb liked the smell because of an individual Caduceus had never met. 

Caduceus lifted a hand to Caleb's face and placed a soft kiss to Caleb's cheek before going back to nuzzling at his warm neck.

Caleb squeaked and gripped onto Caduceus tight. " _ Schatz _ ,  _ Liebling _ , you're freezing." 

Caduceus hummed against Caleb's neck and chuckled. "Thank the gods you are taking me inside then, hm?" 

"_Ja, _we are going to wrap you up like a warming firbolg wrap," huffed Caleb, his freckled cheeks dusted a nice rose red.

A wave of lightness flooded Caduceus' chest and a smile split his lips. "That's nice." Yeah. That would be nice. All snug and warm. He nuzzled into Caleb’s neck again and sighed. “That’ll be nice.” 

Caleb’s breath hitched and Caduceus could feel the wizard gulp. 

Leave it to Jester in that moment to breach the rooftop entrance. She shouted, “Cayyyyyleb! Where are you?” 

Caduceus chuckled against Caleb’s jugular and placed the softest chaste kiss to the human’s skin. “More cuddles later,” he rumbled into Caleb’s ear followed by a small nuzzle behind the round shell of it. 

Caleb shivered, his adams apple bobbed with another gulp, and he called back to Jester.

She squeaked this little happy sound, but did not comment on their position. She then put her hands on her hips and furrowed her brow. “I might need Fjord’s help with this…” 

END

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos are appreciated!


End file.
